Jealousy
by DeadlySakura15
Summary: A love triangle between Bilbo, Bofur, and Thorin; only Bilbo loves both Thorin and Bofur, but he cannot choose who he loves more. Still working on the summary.


Jealousy

Summary: (Alternate Universe where everyone lives)

A love triangle between Bilbo, Bofur, and Thorin; only Bilbo loves both Thorin and Bofur, but he can not choose who he loves more.

Chapter 1

As Bilbo lay upon his bedroll, he was wide awake; it wasn't because of Gloin's snoring, or the crackle of the fire, nor was it caused by the sounds of the wilderness that caused him to lie awake. No his traitorous thoughts are what kept him awake at such a late hour. Turning over to get comfortable, Bilbo let out a small sigh, he thought back to the early parts of the company's adventure.

Riding, dwarves bickering, Thorin being his normal grumpy self, and the out of nowhere Bofur asked him to join him for a bit of good hearted conversation. He had thought nothing of it at the time, so he had lingered till he was at the back to the line with Bofur, Bilbo had noticed his face was a tad flush. He had asked Bofur if he was okay, and the other had assured him that he was fine. Before he could blink, Bofur handed him a Primrose wrapped in Rosemary sprigs. Bilbo asked if he knew the meaning of both, Bofur had nodded and said he knew the gist of their meanings.

"Will you do this old miner the honor of courting you," Bofur had asked quietly so none of the others in the company could hear.

Bilbo could feel his face flush. "You do know, primrose means young love," this caused Bofur to burst into laughter, "Aye, that I do, you make me feel 80 years younger, but the meaning still is the same" Bofur grinned making Bilbo's heart speed up.

Bofur was truly the only one of the company besides Fili and Kili, that made him feel as if he belonged. It lightened his heart to know someone could want a Hobbit such as himself. Bilbo took no time to give Bofur his answer, "It would be a great honor indeed, but could we keep this to ourselves, I doubt anyone else in the company would very much approve." Bilbo heard a snort ahead, meaning Bifur had been listening into their conversation. He could see the old dwarf smiling as if he did approve.

Bofur face had seemed like it would split in two with how big his smile was. "I can do that, even if my cousin has been listening in, I do think he approves above all else," a slew of words rang out of Bifur's mouth causing Bofur to clutch his stomach almost falling off his pony. This had caused curious glances from the dwarves ahead who were having conversations on their own.

Afterward everything had gone normally, as normal as traveling with dwarves could go, both Bofur and himself courted secretly on their travels, Bofur helped Bombur cook one night to present Bilbo with a gift, and Bilbo carved Bofur a wooden bead. Both Bilbo and Bofur were constantly asking about each other's people's courting ways. It had gotten to the point where they no longer exchanged gifts; they felt truly at ease with one another.

Then the company had arrived at Rivendale, Bilbo had been given a room, but the dwarves had decided to camp in the gardens. Bilbo's first night in the last Homely Home, Bofur had snuck into his room when the moon was high; they shared their first kiss together, which turned into a passionate snogging. Which then lead to Bofur and Bilbo very aroused, clinging to each other, grinding their throbbing cocks together. It had seemed like forever before they reach completion. Using the water from his hand basin Bilbo cleaned himself and Bofur off, Bilbo hadn't known when their small cloths ended up on the floor, but as he reached to pick up his gown, to see Bofur already was redressing, Bilbo flushed at the sight of Bofur's naked form. He stared until Bofur slipped his trousers up, noticing he was still not dressed, Bilbo hurriedly slipped the elfin night robe back on thankful that it came down past his knees. Bilbo could remember the sweet kiss they shared before Bofur had to return so he wouldn't be missed. This nightly passion occurred between the two the whole week they were in Rivendale. Bilbo had never felt so loved in his life.

Then the events that had occurred in Goblin town and the fight with Azog; that lead to Thorin embracing him on top the Carrock. That night as they made camp on the Carrock, Thorin had pulled Bilbo to the side and expressed his desire to court the Hobbit. Bilbo had been shocked, before that night Bilbo had not once felt Thorin show and inkling of affection towards him. He was apparently wrong, Fili and Kili both pointed out all the instances where Thorin showed advances, and insulting another was one of them. Bilbo was confused, Bofur had never once throw insult at him the entire time they courted or even before so.

Thorin waited patiently for his answer, but all he could do was shake his head, Thorin smiled embracing him once again, before returning to his place beside Balin and Dwalin. Bilbo had returned to Bofur's side, the other giving him a concerned glance, making Bilbo feel terribly guilty. While everyone started rolling out their bedrolls, Bilbo asked Bofur if he could speak to him for a moment, Bofur nodded walking to where Bilbo was standing. That was when Bilbo told him everything, hurt flashed upon Bofur's face, Bilbo pleading how he was sorry and how he was in shock when he gave Thorin his answer. Bofur's hurt turned to sympathy, Bofur had told him it was alright but they needed to tell Thorin in the morning so the King would pull back his courting request.

That had been the first night Bilbo and Bofur shared a bedroll, Bofur's arms were wrapped around Bilbo's waist dragging him closer so that his was flush against the other's chest.

Now as he thought about it, that is when everything started going wrong.


End file.
